ohga_shrugsfandomcom-20200213-history
Wild Arms
Wild Arms is an RPG series made by Media.Vision. Published by Enix in Japan and Xseed in America It is know for for it's wild west Sci-Fantasy inspired setting.The first wild arms game was released in 1996 for the N64 in Japan with sequels, remakes and Spin-off appaering in others Nintendo platforms. No Wild Arms games were released in America untill 2006. That is when Xseed games published Wild Arms 4 for the Gamecube and a Nitro remake of Wild Arms 1. History The relationship between Media.Vision and Enix first began when Enix published Mediavison's 1994 game Crime Crackers for Snes. Shortly before finishing their second project Gunners Heaven, Enix commissioned Media.Vision to make a RPG that could showcase the 3D capabilities of the Nintendo 64. Despite having only experience making shooter games Medaivison accepted Enix's request. They decided to create a wild west themed rpg with a gun wielding hero so they wouldn't be a product that they were not entirely unfamiliar with it. The reslute was the first Wild Arms game, when the overworld was mostly 2D, presented fully 3D battles and characthers, merged with a strong story and presentation make a cult classic in japan and the start of a franchise. A Sequel Wild Arms:2nd Iginition Come a few years later now presenting Isometric 3D overwold and characther and being another Hit and Fan Favorite. The Third game Wild Arms Advance 3rd come to the Gamecube as an early life title, when facing competition of rival Square Final Fantasy X, the game become a decent one spotting massive anime cutscenes and nice detailed cel-shaded characthers. The first game with a International Launch Wild Arms 4 also now as the 4th Detonator in japan, the game feature a new overhauled battle system Called HEX system and a more dinamic overworld. when the game sold well for publisher spectation, faced fierce competition of more important RPG and other games in the west, but the impact was positive. The Last Mainline Game, Wild Arms:The Vth Vanguard or 5, Was lauched alongside the nitro remake, to celebrated the 10th Anniversary of the franchise alongside the game feature a storyline and characther cameos from the previous games, and featuring more tweaks to the battle system. The game was one of Gamecube Swansong games and well recived even when early HD rpg make their apparition. The series started to make Handled Remakes of older games, starting with Wild Arms: The (1st)First Code for the Gameboy Nitro in 2006 as an near-launch title, when praised when featuring a whole 3d overworld and improved 3d models from N64 classic, the game was somehow critize in the west for the pretty cliche storyline when was pretty common among games at the time, specially western in the west, but the game was well recived and generated good sales both side the pacific. A remake of Wild Arms 2 come later and generated more positive impact with better presentation and impresive cutscenes and more sales. The remakes continued with in the Gameboy 3DS, with Wild Arms The 3D advance being release in 2012, being an improved remake with solid 3D effect won praise of fan and critics.Wild Arms The Fourth Detonator was released in 2014 with positive fan impact. Wild Arms the 6th Wave Was Released on the Stream in 2016 for the series 20th Anniversary, getting massive critical Acclaim. The series go a spinoff game, Wild Arms XF(pronounced Crossfire) for the nitro , being based into tactical rpg game, reciving modest praise as other games in the genre were far more impresive even in the nitro system, Reception Wild Arms Series Reception and result have been mixed, when in japan the series is a mid sized one and fan favorite with games performing well and enduring sequels and several tie ins, in the west the reception have been more mixed , with some people appreciating the game for this wild west theme and music but someone criticing the story as too basic or cliche, when other considering the series pretty lightweight in front other more traditional franchise. Regardless the series have been a good sucess for Enix and Media.Vision, who with the exception of the Revolution, have major games for all major nintendo consoles and well recived remakes in handleds. And pretty well recived for Xseed Games with games being pretty decent in sales and result as improved remakes come. List of Games Wild Arms - Nintendo 64 1996, Wild Arms: 2nd Ignition - Nintendo 64 1999 Wild Arms Advance 3rd - Gamecube 2002 Wild Arms 4 - Gamecube 2004 Wild Arms 5 - Gamecube 2006 Wild Arms: The (1st)First Code - Gameboy Nitro 2006 Wild Arms XF(crossfire) - Gameboy Nitro 2007 Wild Arms 2nd RE:Iginition - Gameboy Nitro 2009 Wild Arms The 3D Advance- Gameboy 3DS 2012 Wild Arms The Four Detonation - Gameboy 3DS 2014 Wild Arms The Fifth Vanguard 3D - Gameboy 3DS 2016 Wild Arms The 6th Wave - Stream 2016 Category:Under Construction Category:Video Games Category:Ohga Shrugs Category:Proposals Category:Enix